Solar Eclipse
by ravenelli
Summary: <html><head></head>He had a past. Before the way he is now.</html>
1. Chapter 1

"Hah!" He woke up with a gasp before he grinned himself in pain.

It was dark already. He was alone in that one cursed room. He looked around him and found out that his master was not there.

He got up from that king sized bed and found his clothes to be nowhere. He ripped the blanket to covered his region.

He was very exhausted. His body full of purple marks which he didn't understand whether those are kiss marks or bruises anymore.

Staggered. Difficult to walked. He tried to find some openings for him in that room.

The door was locked, so was the window.

He didn't care anymore. With so much struggle, he picked up a chair and hit it to the window to cause a crash.

When he did it, he jumped. From the fourth floor.

"Argh!" He painfully restrained himself from shouting. One of his knees hit the ground very hard. But he must run away. So he did run with all of his might and strength he had left.

It was so dark already and he had nothing at all with him. Knowing no place to go or whom to asked for a shelter. He didn't care anymore. He just wanted to run, run, and run until he suddenly stopped and scared when he met a group of people passing by.

"Whoaa... So dirty! So filthy!" said a man when he saw the young man.

His legs were already so weak that he barely walked. He couldn't even run any longer.

Another man came up to him. Using a cane, that man lifted the young man's face.

"He's too dirty but he has a sensual face, I bet."

"With only a dirty rug on his part, don't you think he is a running away prostitute?"

"No prostitutes would run away from their master! They'll be killed!"

The young man immediately spitted on him.

"How rude! Get him! He must be punished for his attitude!"

Then several men came to the young man. He struggled to escape from them but he was no match with those men. He was weak. He was cold. And he was injured.

The last thing he could remember was someone gave him a punch. Right on his head. And everything went black.

So in the end, he was captured.

Again.

For a couple of times now.

**_Well, this is my second fanfiction. We still have some ways to go before he got his name, huh? Btw, please forgive me for my bad English. It's not my first language after all, but I hope you enjoyed it!_**


	2. Chapter 2

"..." He opened his eyes after some time.

It was bright already. Perhaps afternoon.

He smelled something not nice until he realized he was next to a barn. Maybe pigs's, from the sound he heard.

He hissed himself when feeling the pain all over his body. He couldn't do anything. His hands were tied, so were his feet. Thankfully, the ripped blanket was still covering his part, so he relieved for a little bit.

He felt really pathetic. He's a man but could do nothing. He tried to at least release his feet free when blood dropped from his nose, which made him surprised.

"Nosebleed?" He asked himself and immediately cover his nose.

It was not too long until he heard foot steps.

A young woman.

When their eyes met, he could see her icy eyes. She had clear black eyes, match with her black hair.

She saw blood dripped from his nose, so she approached him, only to made him alert.

"Here." She showed her handkerchief. "Use it."

Hesitated for a while, he then took the handkerchief and used it to cover his nose.

She looked at his body and said, "I pity your condition. But helping you right now can make you suffer more than this if your master knows."

Suddenly, the two of them were surprised by a sudden opening of a door.

"Oh, Lady Hierdith! How rare to see you pass by around here!" said the man who was spitted by the injured-young man. He then realized that she was too close to his object. "Oh, please stay away from him, Milady. He's too filthy to be near you."

"Filthy?" asked the woman whose name was Hierdith. A disagree tone could be heard from her voice.

"I'm planning to auctioned him today. I don't have any time to take care of rats like him."

"Rats?" She asked again.

"Ah, please. Don't get too close to him. You'll get dirty." He then took the young man with him inside.

"Auction..." She mumbled herself before she decided to come inside the auction house.


	3. Chapter 3

The room suddenly full of chatters.

"Why is she here? Doesn't she hate the auction house?"

"Is there something she wants here?"

"Why is she here?"

Despite all of those talks, she still as quiet as she always was. She took an empty seat and paid a good attention to what was being actioned.

She didn't need a long time to see that young man again. This time, his mouth was being covered with another type of dirty cloth to prevent him from talking. It seemed like his nosebleed has stopped too.

"Whooaaa..." Everyone in awe when the young man showed up.

"So sexy!" Someone shouted from the back seat.

"I need someone like him for my brothel!"

"You have a brothel? I never know!"

"This one, I believe, a young adult. Indeed he is dirty right now, but I guarantee if you cleaned him up, he'll be wonderful!" said the master of the young man.

"Show us how beautiful he is!" Someone shouted. Again. From back row.

"If you need a view of how beautiful he is, we have to start the auction for 1000 Golden."

"So expensive!"

"So? How is it?" The master asked.

"Deal!" People were so enthusiast about him.

Hierdith could see a scared expression from the young man. Poor him. That was what she thought until suddenly, the master took the ripped blanket of the young man and everyone seemed happy.

She immediately looked away and felt angry of that event. The feeling of disgust filled her up.

"5000 Golden!"

Someone started the bid.

"7000 Golden!"

"7500 Golden!"

"8200 Golden!"

"8250 Golden!"

"15.000 Golden!" So Hierdith finally rose her bid.

No one else dared to exceed that amount.

"First knock!... Second knock!... Third knock!" said the auction house owner. "Sold to Lady Hierdith for 15.000 Golden!"

And another chatter started again after that.

"I can't believe she has a _taste_ for that one!"

"What is the use of him to her?"

"So she also has some _needs_. Well, she is a human after all."

She didn't care. She just immediately went to the storage where usually the transaction was held.

"Do you want to get some accessories for him, Lady?" asked the ex-master.

"No. Just let him be with me now. I don't care anything else." Then she gave a bag of money to the ex-master. "Should we count those here?"

"N-no! I trust you, Milady! You're well-known for being honest to everyone!"

Nothing else to say, she took off her coat and gave it to the young man.

"What do I need to do?" He asked. "My body is all I have."

"What?" She asked him back in confused manner.

"You had bought me so you can do anything to me, just like anyone else." He explained it coldly. The way he looked at her was as cold as an ice. "What do you need? A kiss? An embrace? Or more intimate than that? People are the same. Lust is something they can't endure."

Irritated with the way she was treated, Hierdith threw her coat instead of giving it in a nice way.

"If that's what you've been thinking of me, then you'd better leave before I change my mind!"

He was surprised and went silent as he saw her angry face.

"I misjudged you..." She said that with a disappointed expression.

That was her last sentence before she went away and left him alone.

Angry. An expression he always got from his previous masters in the past. No matter what he did. Now that he get a new mistress, her expression had a slight difference from the others. Anger of disappointment.

"You're indeed an idiot," said the ex-master while releasing the young man from all ties. "I can see her sincerity for you but you just reject her like an idiot. It's a rare event when a woman paid that high for a slave-looking like you. Were you really a prostitute before? I mean, where were your clothes? Even I found you almost naked that time!"

The young man still stayed as quiet as he is and looked at the coat given to him properly. After these years, that was the first time someone giving him something to wear. Not to mention he still had her handkerchief too for the nosebleed.

"Idiot..." He mumbled to himself.


End file.
